The Last Parasyte
by Trapped Under Books
Summary: After the final battle Shinichi should have died, but he didn't. Awoken in a world not his own, he walks down his own path, because the only road most suited to us is the one we make ourselves.
1. It Ends and Starts with a Forest

I Don't really know if this is actually necessary but whataver.

I own neither Parasyte or RWBY, they are owned by their respective creators etcetera etcetera. I just feel foolish writing this.

Also Spoilers(duh), this is a fanfic what were you expecting. Also some general knowledge will help with this but I'll also inform ya through the story.

Also the M rating is for freedom, no smut or the like.

* * *

Tired. He felt so tired, maybe it was from losing her, or maybe he felt like this from running a marathon and the fight, it might even be due to his current wounds.

He finally killed him and won, or as close as he would get to winning. Now here he was, bleeding to death in some forest all alone.

Hey Migi looks like we finally did it haah: Migi? Guess you already fell asleep, you must have been pretty exhausted. I'm feeling pretty exhausted myself, so I'm gonna catch some sleep aswell.

And with those words, Izumi Shinichi closed his eyes and left this world.

* * *

I shot up into the air just in time to avoid an attack, landing several feet feet from the attacker.

I've seen my fair share of oddities: heads splitting open, a dog growing wings and a talking hand, but the thing in front of me was: something else entirely.

A black bear with white bone-like protrusions and a mask with markings red as its eyes: the beast is also about seven times my size. If I reacted a second later, ...I wouldn't be having this thought.

Mig- I was about to start talking to him before I remembered the previous battle. How am I alive right now and where am I? Although these questions felt like an itch needing scratching, first I need to ensure my own safety: which isn't looking too good with the beast before me.

Up against a giant bear with no Migi or weapon and based on the crater it made from trying to slam me: I'm outmatched. I look around, I'm in a forest that much is clear. My best course of action is to run away and find civilization: hopefully

I make a mad-dash away from the monster-bear but realize that it's charging me and catching up considerably fast. At the last second I jump to the left, narrowly avoiding it; I soon, somehow, sense other creatures nearby that feel similar to the thing in front of me.

I scan around and decide to climb the tallest tree, once at the top I realize that this is most definitly not the same forest from before. Trees, a sea of trees, the sheer number is breath-taking actually. I'm brought out of my gazing when I notice that I did indeed sense other creatures when I look down and see three more bears, helping the first one uproot the tree.

Shit, how are they even doing that!, this tree is at least two stories high: I said aloud. I swiftly jumped from tree to tree as they pursued un-relenting. The chase continued for thirty minutes; they must be starving to be chasing me this much: I certainly am.

* * *

Shinichi comes to a stop when he reaches the end of the trees and catches his breath, he spots a ravine up ahead with a heavily destroyed bridge. Maybe I can jump to the other side from there. He's so deep in thought that he momentarily forgot about the bears, whom ram the tree knocking it down to the abyss with him on it. He quickly reacts and jumps off the tree back on to the cliff.

Now with his back to a rather deep drop and his front occupied he remembers the bridge and sprints to his left barely dodging a swipe at his face: that cuts him above the eyes coating his vision with blood. He's at full speed and almost at the bridge when he starts questioning his idea of jumping: especially now that he cant't see very well.

He looks behind and as he was expecting, the bears are breathing down his neck. Guess this is what they mean by a leap of faaaaaaithhhhh: Shinichi musters every last bit of strength and leaps off the bridge: only a quarters width from the edge.

He smashes into the hard stony cliff, getting all air ripped from his lungs. Realizng he's slipping, Shinichi starts blindly groping at the wall for anything to hold. Rather than grabbing something, something grabs and tosses him across the ground.

He discovers a the culprit to be giant white scorpion that dwarfs his previous pursuers three-times over. Out of breath and stamina, Shinichi slowly scoots away until he hits a wall. This is it I guess, I wonder, when I die now if I'll wake up in another forest hehe. He couldn't help but laugh at his entire situation.

The scorpion raised and readied its tail aimed right at Shinichi: his chest to be more precise. What would Migi say in this situation? He thought while looking down. The monster coiled its tail and launched it forward: aiming true. SHING! Resonated through the air causing Shinichi to look up, his arms blocked instinctively: back was the blade and exposed tendon appearance, on both arms.

He wanted to know how they transformed but it no longer mattered. Once again the golen-tipped-tail hovered for another attack. You'll finally get to end me, that last stunt I pulled completely drained me. He decided to look the creature in the eyes this time: all ten of them.

After pensively waiting the creature finally decided to end his struggle. It stabbed the tail toward him, but stops inchs from his body. Shinichi watchs as the monster, cautiously and slowly backs away from him: returning from where it came leaving a confused Shinichi.

* * *

This is my first fanfic and although it's a really short thing, I'll update as often as I can without rushing it. Haste is the death of anything good.

I am trying to pull off two writing formats for this first piece.

The first is Shinichi talking or thinking to himself.

The second is a omni-nerrative with comments from Shinichi.

Gonna have to read-up on rwby lore since I know only the basics.

Tell me what you think and thanks for reading.


	2. A Strange Man in a Stranger Land

I own neither RWBY or Parasyte.

* * *

What exactly happened back then? Why did it leave? I kept asking myself over and over for these past few two hours since it happened. I have yet to run into any of those monsters: though I can still feel them.

I came across a river and have been following it upstream ever since, if I'm lucky it leads to higher ground soon. From there hopefully I'll spot some form of life besides something out for my head. After about another twenty minutes walking I came upon the source, a cliff face that stretched about forty-five feet, or four stories high.

I looked down at my arms, still transformed since my previous run-in. During my two hour walk I kept trying to alter them: which yielded no results. Looking at the arduous climb before me; I'm actually glad I didn't succeed in changing them back. I slowly raise my arm and jab it into the stone, the blades make easy work of the rock and my hand disappears into the wall. "Here goes nothing I guess," I state with a sigh. I stick the other arm into the stone and start climbing up, kish kish kish kish, the sound of rock being dislodged accompanied me the entire climb up.

Well, the problem of finding civilization is resolved as in the distance I could see a small city, almost like a beacon. "Now I just have to figure out what to do with these" I spoke while looking at my still transformed arms. Could I pass them off as gloves for some costume? Possibly but I'd rather not take the risk.

I try one more time to change them back; I imagine my previously smooth and somewhat soft skin along with how it felt when I ran my hand across my arm. Much to my surprise, they change back along with a flub flub flub sound: exactly like Migi... "Well guess there's nothing holding me back now" I told myself along with cracking my fingers.

On the way there I decide to experiment using just my pinky: turning it into a blade again. I examined it and it was exactly just like how Migis "arms" looked, although I couldn't fly it all around like he could. I could also alter it's properties to an extent, for example I could elongate it and swing it around like a whip.

Now was the moment of truth, I willed the blade back to it's original form and, once again, it reverted back; "haah" I let out a breath that I was unconsciously holding. After jogging for about ten minutes I reached the, um . . . city? It certainly looked like a city from afar, but up close it's obvious that it's a little too small, although the hover crafts flying all around it didn't help make it look any less like a city.

So first, I wake up in a forest even though I'm positive I bled to death, then I come across giant black creatures. Now I stand before a very small city surrounded by some form of helicopters, I really can't think of any other way to describe it. "Deeper down the rabbit hole we go" I say while entering. As I'm walking around it dons on me just how much this feels and looks like a campus, if a campus was few times bigger than usual.

If this is a campus though, then the buildings must be an academy? My theory is further supported when I turn a corner and spot a swarm of millennials: most of which are wearing a uniform. "What kind academic institute would situate itself in the middle of nowhere, near forests filled with monsters?" I asked myself.

* * *

During my bout of refusal on the authenticity of this being school, I almost miss some people talking. Talking about, "sigh," grades of course, with that indisputable piece of information: any illusion of this place being something besides a school is shattered, along with my sanity. "Maybe I ended up in some other world after dying and this school is for training students to fight those creatures in the forest, hence the odd location".

While deep in thought I turn another corner and bump into a wall, I turn and attempt to walk, only to hit another. Twice. I smashed into the fourth wall so hard that it left giant crack in it: weird...

Here I am just wondering around lost, like a child in a supermarket. As I said before, this place was big enough to be the smallest city ever: which is fairly impressive for a school. The most prominent structure was a tower which, true to its name, stood above everything else: strangely enough I felt like it was watching me.

My previous excursions must have worn me down much more than I thought, since I keep bumping into people and things: such as right now. I must have ran into him head-on since he was currently knocked on his ass. He got up and directed his gaze right at me, "watch where you're going ya hobo" he shouted.

"Hobo" I questioned him, to which he replied by pointing at me: specifically my chest. I looked down,"oh," was all I said. I had completely forgot that my current attire was the exact same clothes since I fought Gotou, though I must have lost my jacket: at this point my clothing was . . . quite revealing. The shirt raggedy, stringy, bloody mess and at this point a breeze would probably knock it off me; my pants were in much better shape by comparison with only a few cuts.

I took a look around, and, just as I had expected, our theatrics attracted the attention of all the students: of course they focused on my dismal dress-ware. "Sorry I ran into you, I just came from the forest back that way, I pointed my thumb behind my shoulder, and ran into a few giant bears and a scorpion on the way here" I explained, "mind telling me where I am".

"You think I was born yesterday, he lifted me by my dangerously thin shirt collar with his fist chambered, I'm gonna enjoy beating that condescending look off your face!" he roared at me. So he thinks I'm lyin-my face is condescending? My apparent ignorance of him seemed to set him on fire with rage, red baby face, flaring nostrils and a particularly bulgy vein. "Try to ignore this!" he shouted while letting loose his fist: destined for my face.

I lift my hand to block but before the fist reaches me, some blond appears from nowhere, decking him across the chin, sending him soaring quite some distance: I fall down in the process. She looks right at me and smiles" Hey there, I see you've been acquainted with Cardin, figured you could use a hand, she helps me up, names Yang by the way" she finishes with a toss of her hair and a wink.

* * *

What did you think? did you hate, love it, if only there were a way you could convey your opinions to me, _Hint. Hint._ Anyway, I tried some new things with this one so the writing might be different(and hopefully better) than it was in the last chapter.

Also, while I don't really wanna talk about and spoil the plot, I'll say this: the story will diverge from the cannon of RWBY. If I wanted to watch RWBY... then I'd do just that, so I see no reason to stick with the original plot. I want the story to be affected by the impossible existence that is Izumi Shinichi, think of the plot as a still pool of water and Shinichi as a stone(sorry buddy, but now you're a rock), If he enters the water, it ripples.

So that's pretty much all I got so cya later. Actually, if you write a review, please include helpful comments, be it about the grammar, a continuity issue, or a canonical mistake. Bye... for real this time.

Note. After getting my first review(insert joke about it being my first and last here), I realized that in an attempt to fix the choppiness of the first chapters line then space then line formula, I went too far and made giant concrete blocks of text: so I spaced it around a bit.

I didn't do double spaces on purpose, the lines were too far apart.


	3. A School Unlike Most

Hello again. Took me more time to make this one than I wanted but it's up now.

I don't own That which Rooster Teeth or Hitoshi Iwaaki does.

Sorry but no puns about ownership here.

Stick around till the bottom for my thoughts and more.

Enjoy(hopefully).

* * *

"Hey there, I see you've been acquainted with Cardin and figured you could use a hand," she helps me up, "names Yang by the way." she finishes with a toss of her hair and a wink.

"Thanks, that was quite a punch" I state while dusting myself off, a little too hard apparently as the shirt disintegrates upon impact.

"You're welcome, although I think you could have handled yourself fine: you certainly look the part." she says while eyeballing my body.

"Sorry, but my looks tend to deceive." I reply, "I hope you don't mind me asking but, where are we?"

Oh. My. God. you were actually being serious" she goes wide eyed before suddenly clamping her hand around her mouth, " _pffft, psh, shhh_ . . . . . . BWaahahahahahah." after a few seconds of incoherent noise, she releases an uncontrolled laugh toward the heavens. "I'm sorry, but that was just too good" she admits while flicking a tear from her eye."

"Okay, let's start over, my name's Yang Xiao Long: currently a first year student here at Beacon Academy.

"Izumi Shinichi, currently lost" I reply still waiting for an answer to my question.

"but we're gonna have to skedaddle since I promised to meet my team back at the dorm a while ago and Cardin will be getting up shortly."

She begins walking and I follow in sync. "I just told you, this is Beacon Academy."

"Which is located in...

"You sure the Grimm didn't hit you on the head" she says with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm beginning to have my doubts."

"I'm guessing you don't do very well in geography, we're in Vale.

"Got it." "This academy seems far too strange to be a normal school, something I'm missing?"

"Ye-know, we really should see about getting your head checked."

I glance down at my hand "I'll let you know if my brain starts swelling," I respond with a light smile.

"While I have half a mind to just drag you there myself, we've already arrived at my room," she gestures ahead of us to a door with a paper taped to it.

"Wonder what this is," she grabs the paper and reads aloud, "you took too long to come, so we went to the training grounds," she crushed the paper, visibly peeved: I decided to joke a bit.

"I guess you took a little longer than " _a while_ " I stated curtly along with air quotes.

She whipped her head towards as a wicked smile etched across her face, "guess so, but at least now I can see if your body really deceived me or not"

* * *

Saying this room was large would be a disservice to it, think of gym but extremely expensive and obese.

"Welcome to the Training Ground, full of any training equipment you could wish for."

"So grand" I run my fingers across a set of dumbbells ranging from thirty to eight-hundred pounds, "what kind of human could use these?"

"Well, we are training to be Huntsmen and Huntresses, so it's only natural that you'd find equipment that surpasses average human ability."

"Hmm, so how strong are those black bears in the forest."

"Oh you mean Ursa, while they can throw a mean punch, they're slower than most and the size just makes them an easy target."

"How about on a scale of one to ten with ten being the strongest, where do they sit."

"With a Legendary Grimm being the hardest and Beowolves at the bottom."

"Beowolves?"

"Wolf Grimm, they're pretty weak so they travel in groups." "As I was saying, Ursai probably rank at about two or three but it depen-there's my team!" she points to three females.

"Thanks for making me walk across campus, twice" she said, grabbing their attention in the process.

The one wearing an ice blue dress stepped forward, "that's your own fault for being late" she seemed somewhat agitated.

"Aww come on Weiss, I wasn't "that" late." she waved her hand in a brushing manner.

At that comment, "Weiss" as Yang called her, lit up red. "NOT LATE, NOT LATE, HOW IS THREE HOURS. NOT. THAT. LATE!" she reprimanded a shrinking Yang while holding three fingers to her face.

Then she looked at me, and became even more blood-shot, she turned back towards a crumpled Yang on the brink of disappearing from existence, clearly ready to yell again."

"Weiss give her a chance to explain herself before you completely break her" came a somewhat monotone voice from a girl with a bow on her head.

"Yeah Weiss" agreed a girl wearing a cape, who walked up to her and started giving puppy eyes, "she's the only sister I have, please don't kill her" she finished eyes full of tears.

"Um, If I may interrupt" they all look toward me, "She was actually helping with some trouble and I ended up stalling her"

"So she didn't maul you" asked "Weiss."

"No, she didn't, care to elaborate on that?"

All of them, minus Yang who's gone limp, cast a look at each other before they all unanimously reply "She's a maneater"

"Am not!" Yang rolled up to me placing a hand on my abs, "I just appreciate a mans body." she continued while looking at me in the same way a starving man looks at food.

"Weiss" cuts into Yang's ogling. "That still does not explain his attire, or lack thereof."

"I don't know the full story but he came from the forests." They all turned to me.

"Weiss" was the first to ask. "Please clarify who you are?" she demanded. "I haven't seen you around school either."

Definitely bossy, "Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before asking others." Instead of blowing up like before, she calmed down immediately.

"It's good to know some people understand manners" she directed towards Yang.

"Hey!"

"I apologize for her behavior."

"No problem."

"Alright girls" shouted the cape girl while striking a pose, "operation introduce ourselves is now in effect."

"I already told ya my name so I'll just introduce the rest, unless you want me to tell you again." Yang winked at me.

"I'll pass, but thanks for the offer"

"Your loss I guess: the white one is Weiss Schnee, " _how do you do_ " the red ball of energy is my sis Ruby Rose " _HI_ " and this," she slides her arm around the girl with a bow "is my partner Blake Belladonna " _hello_ " and there you have team RWBY."

"Nice to meet you all, my names Shinichi Izumi, this might sound weird but I found myself in a forest earlier today and . . .

* * *

"He was about to beat me up, until Yang saved me and then we came here."

"Maybe you should see the Headmaster" Ruby suggested.

Weiss agreed, "that would certainly be the best course."

"Alrighty, but first up is our match."

"I was hoping you'd forgot." I confess.

"He was almost beaten by Cardin," Weiss pinched between her eyes, "so why are you trying to fight him when he's not even a Huntsmen."

"Shinichi could have pummeled him, I just wanted an excuse to punch him."

"Do explain how you can tell," Weiss incredulously asked.

"I can't tell . . . I can feeeel it." She said placing a fist over her heart.

"You can feel it?"

"That's what I said."

Everyone just stared at her in disbelief.

Yang pointed a thumb at herself, "am I really that untrustworthy?"

"Yes" they responded in harmony.

" . . . If you don't believe me fine, then just look into his eyes."

Look into my eyes?-"Shinichi be careful, the more perceptive humans are able to see something in your eyes that you nor I can"-Migi warned me about my eyes back then.

"Ooooh maybe he has some sort of special power in his eyes." Ruby suggested.

"Do you guys realize exactly how childish you sound!"

"Look, right before I smashed Cardin, Shinichi had a super dangerous look in his eyes, honestly I bet he would have hurt Cardin more than I did."

"Speaking of dangerous looking," Weiss pointed at my chest, "how exactly did you get that if you're not a Huntsmen?"

I place a hand on my scar, realizing I'm still shirtless. "I had a run-in with someone, I was really lucky that I surv-BWOOOM

I had instinctively dodged the attack. There stood Cardin, this time with a mace firmly planted in the ground.

"I'm gonna pay you back ten times overs for that little stunt you pulled!" he shouts before ripping his mace from the ground.

I continue to duck, weave and step back from his relatively slow attacks: when compared to the insane speed of a parasyte at least.

* * *

"Yang, shouldn't we help him."

She pulls me into a tight hug, "nah, just sit back and enjoy the fireworks rubes."

"Didn't you want to fight him, why let Cardin take that from you?" Weiss questioned.

"I just want to see what he's capable of so it's fine with Cardin, just keep your eyelids peeled ladies and you'll see what I saw."

He was actually doing really well despite being on the defensive: with minimum movement he managed to avoid all of Cardin's blows.

"While slightly impressive for someone who's not a Huntsmen, I still don't think you should let this contin-

"Sssshhh,"Yang brought a finger to her mouth, "just keep watching."

I wonder just what Yang saw to make her so excited?"

* * *

The most accurate description of this guy would be a tank, he hits hard but slow.

"Stop dodging and fight me like a man." he challenged.

"I never knew one had to stick to specific rules when fighting, especially when I did nothing to provoke you."

"If you won't fight then I'll just add some _incentive_." He throws his mace at Ruby, who dodges by way of jumping left.

"My dad always says, "a man might not come to you, but he'll sure as sin come sprinting to his woman."

"Sorry Ruby, but I guess you're "my woman" now." Much to my surprise, Ruby responds by donning a powdered-red across her face."

"wh-wha-wh-w-what! ButIwasgonnatakeitslowafterfindingthatspecialsomeo-

"Take it easy sis, he was only messing around."

"Oh..." She turns a darker shade than before upon the revelation.

"Watch where you're looking pipsqueak." Cardin charges at me.

I wait until he swings his mace down on me and simply grab it with my right hand.

Either I have become deaf or everyone is shocked silent.

I steal the mace from his hand and toss it to the girls, "hold on to that please."

"Let's finish this fight."

I riddle him in the chest with punches, leaving dents in his armor. He keeps coming, albeit much slower than before, I sidestep with a round kick to his ribs yet he's still standing somehow. I send him careening into the air for some time with a uppercut from my right hand, he comes back down with a "THUD" flat on his back.

I kneel next to his hapless figure, fist raised, "do you concede?" To which his slowly nods-I punch him one last time and walk away from his unconscious body.

I return to the girls and find them in heated conversation. "You see what I mean." Yang whispered.

"Yang, are you sure he won't attack us?" Weiss questioned.

"Ahem," I collect their attention back to me, "as much fun as I'm having watching you _attempt_ to whisper, I do wish you wouldn't talk about me like that"

Yang stepped forward, "What was that you said to me before? " _s_ _orry, but my looks tend to deceive."_ Yeah right"

Ruby sped to me, "whatwithyoureyes." she blurted out and pointed to her own.

"My eyes?" I looked at them for explanation.

Weiss stepped up to the task. "You really don't know?" When I didn't reply she continued, "you looked ready to kill him if he didn't concede." She stated bluntly.

"That was pretty wicked though, you kicked his," Yang covered Ruby's ears, "ass," and took them off, "around with no effort at all."

"Hey why'd you do that yang!"

"It's what big sisters do." She replied.

I notice Blake, who's also the farthest away, with a hand around her weapon and her bow . . . squished down? Clearly wary of me.

"I can't really feel comfortable when someone is looking at me like that with a weapon, Blake." Everyone immediately looks to her.

Yang walked to her, "I know he was pretty freaky for a second, but you don't have to be that tense Blake." She consoled.

". . . I'm sorry, it was just instinctive, especially with how he fought Cardin."

Weiss coincided, "yeah, even I'll admit that he fought impressively: for a civilian anyways.

"Impressive is quite insulting to Mr. Shinichi Izumi's capabilities, Ms. Weiss Schnee." A man with gray hair shifted into view and corrected Weiss.

A second person appeared, this time a woman wearing a black cape, what's with capes?, who came up to me and started waving some device in front of me. "Headmaster Ozpin is correct, especially when he has yet to unlock his aura."

" . . . **WHAT!"**

* * *

As always comments are much appreciated, even the harsh ones, just leave some advice if you can. I my have messed up the way Ozpin and Glynda addressed people so I'll see to correcting them if so, after doing more research.

Now's where I talk about stuff.

I am gonna adjust the characters personalities as I see proper, this is because the animated series... I'll talk about that later.

The adjustments won't be anything major, mostly just small quirks and the like.

The next chapter will be Five-thousand words since I've already got the scenes down and just need to write them out.

See ya then.


	4. A Beacon at Beacon

This one was a doozy to write. I am concerned that the quality has dropped exponentially so feedback would be especially useful on this.

Am I forgetting something... oh yeah

I don't own RWBY or Parasyte. I think I'll shorten it to IDORP. . .anyway, stick around for some rambling of my and some info, enjoy.

Shout out of thanks to those who reviewed/favorited or followed. This lets me know people are actually enjoying this.

* * *

"Impressive is quite insulting to Mr. Izumi's capabilities, Ms. Schnee." A man with gray hair shifted into view and corrected Weiss.

A second person appeared, this time a woman wearing a black cape, what's with capes?, who came up to me and started waving some device in front of me. "Headmaster Ozpin is correct, especially when he has yet to unlock his aura."

" . . . **WHAT!"**

The mystery woman proceeded by showing a screen with gauge that that was grey.

"Without a doubt this young man still has his aura locked."

"So the question now is, how exactly did you manage to defeat Cardin Winchester: a Huntsmen and student of this school?"

"Did I say he was something or did I." Yang began to boast.

"Oh my gosh, maybe he really does have eye powers!"

"Don't be ridiculous you dolt, that would be stupid."

"Mister Izumi, have you ever had any training?"

I look back to the man "you would be?"

"Excuse me, my name is Ozpin Grete and the woman who just scanned you is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch, I happen to be the Headmaster of this academy."

"Nice to meet you, I'd have introduced myself first but you already seem to know me."

"The pleasure is mine and no offense taken. I will need to discuss the nature of your circumstances, shall we head to my office. I began to follow him until he stopped.

He turned to team RWBY. "Keep up the good work girls." We continued walking until-

"BWAAHHHH, UGHHHH." I begin violently puking up blood.

" **Shinichi!** " the girls shout.

Ozpin rushed over to me. "Glynda alert the medical wing that we are bringing someone who's excessively bleeding."

Yang crouches down to me, slightly fuzzy looking. "Stay with us Shinichi help's on the way." she says in a hurried tone.

Despite my best efforts, I begin falling into the blanket of sleep and close my eyes.

"Shinichi!" I hear Ruby's voice before going unconscious.

* * *

I open my eyes, or were they already open?

"Where am I?" I question only to be asked the same by the echos.

This is just like the time with Mig-

"Shi-ni-chi."

I whip my head around.

There, just like in the last dream, stood Migi.

"How are you here?"

"The better question is not how, but why."

"What?"

"Shinichi, do you know how your shirt got so ripped?"

"From the fight with Gotou." Migi begins pacing back and forth.

"While you did take some damage during the battle, your shirts condition tells the story of a different one, one with the creatures called Grimm."

I remain silent, waiting for Migi to continue.

"After appearing on this planet, you were already injured and tired, but the Grimm were closing in on you."

"So in order to ensure you survive, your body which has undergone many changes and battles reacted instinctively."

"You mean the reason my shirt was so torn was . . .

"Because of the Grimm. While unconscious you put up an incredible fight but their strength and numbers wore you out along with the wounds you had sustained, although the flesh wounds had already healed by the time you awoke."

"So I was bleeding because of... internal wounds!" I realize.

"Correct, once the outer wounds healed, your body was barely able to heal the internal ones due to exhaustion, and your recent fight-

"-Opened them up again!"

"Exactly, but this entire conversation does not hold the main, or should I say, real reason I awoke to speak with you."

"What's that?"

Migi stopped pacing back and forth in favor of looking directly at me. "Shinichi, you have already far surpassed the limits that other parasite and I myself thought constricted you, but now you have surpassed even your limits once more."

Migi continued.

"After the altercations with the Grimm, your body requested-or-rather demanded some means to heal itself, that means, was me."

While shocked, I still remain quiet.

"I am now only fifty-percent my original mass, the extra twenty-percent is currently fusing with your body."

"Does that mean I will change even more just like before?" Migi returns to pacing upon my inquisition.

"Physically speaking, yes, but I highly doubt your mind, or more specifically, your personality will change."

"Thank god."

"There's more though, your body has been calling out for me to return to the rest of myself that has fused with you already, but I am refusing to comply."

"That's good I suppose."

"Only for this moment though." he turns to face me once more.

"What do you mean! Why would yo-

"Shinichi, remember when I originally said goodbye to you?"

"Y-yeah."

"At that time I had realized something, something about us parasites."

". . .

"Are parasites really meant to take over the head of the subject, or was that the opposite of the objective."

I continue to listen.

"If you think about it, parasites shouldn't have to eat the same species they take over, they could easily subside on the same diet the rest of the species does, so why do they eat others instead? What if the urge to eat others was a fail safe so that the species could easily weed-out and kill the parasites who failed the true objective."

"You mean the true objective isn't the head?"

"That is precisely what I mean. I already find it strange with all the points I have brought up, but it perplexes me further with the next one."

"Which is . . .

"If we parasites are indeed meant to take over the brain and only the brain, then how are Jaw and I able to take over a part that is not. At this point I will go far past speculation and into my personnel opinion. What if we parasites are meant to coincide with a species instead of consume them." Migi states while morphing another head next to his own.

"You're saying that you and Jaw actually completed the true task while all the others failed!"

"Like I said, this all just my own thoughts, but it would explain lot, and this," he merges the heads back, "is my reason for truly fusing with you."

"...Migi"

"Remember what I said after merging with Gotou, I'd like to make a correction to it. Although my existence did feel realized while being used, I wasn't fully satisfied as an individual, this was due to one of two desires. I want to be used, but only by you, otherwise I feel incomplete: like my namesake."

"But even then you don't have to sle-

"Shinichi," Migi cuts me off, "you realize you are a unique existence of which will likely never be seen again, you have surprised me in more ways than I could have imagined and what I am trying to say is... please survive, not for me but for yourself: that is my other desire."

"Migi"

"I told you before that you look different in here than you do in real life, do you remember?"

"Yeah, just like how you don't look the same either."

"Exactly, I now suspect this is a representation of our truest self. I never elaborated on what you look like so now I will. You remind me of all the things mankind is heralded for: kindness, compassion, selflessness, survival and the wish to protect others, and as of this moment, you look like a radiant beacon of humanities finest colors."

I just stood there speechless.

"And I thank you for befriending me." Migi finishes as I begin to feel drowsy.

"Don't worry, this isn't goodbye yet, so for now you must wake up Shinichi, wake up." Migi's voice becomes distorted near the end.

Wake up, Please wake-

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, I hear... Yang next to me, was she the voice in my dream?.

"Please wake up Shinichi, please wa-

"How can I refuse when such a beautiful girl asks." I reply faintly.

"Shinichi!" She squeezes me in a hug. I would have made a joke but the sincerity of her actions prevented me.

I must have really scared her with that display.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Still hugging...

"Miss Long, I will have to request that you release my patient." Came a somewhat stern voice.

Yang removes herself from my person, giving me a chance to see who was there. She appeared to be in her mid thirties and was wearing a classic doctor smock.

"How are you feeling mister Izumi?" she asks while checking my vitals.

"I feel fine..Is something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite actually, there was nothing wrong."

Yang looks on, awestruck. "What do you mean nothing, he was pooling blood."

"Yes, mister Izumi was certainly bleeding when he came here but, once we connected him to a nutritional drip in preparation for the blood transfusion, he started healing at a miraculous rate."

She looked at me as she said this, likely trying to gauge my reaction, which was none.

"Upon further examination of your cells I discovered that they are far different from normal. While not very academic-sounding, I can best describe them as being far superior to any humans. They have already shown the ability to heal far better than aura or surgery and I wasn't able to insert the needle in your right hand due to a large amount of them residing there."

I need to leave befor-

"James, I won't allow you to interfere with patients at my scho-

"We have an agreement Ozpin." Came a rather blunt reply from outside, in the hallway.

Ozpin and an unknown appeared at the doorway.

"Ah! So there he is." he spoke before walking over to my bed.

He turned to the doctor. "Is the information on him true?"

"I am not allowed to infringe on the confidentiality of my patient without his permission."

He looked slight taken back but didn't quit. "I think we both know that this young man is inapplicable to those rules, Dr. . .

"Dr. Cardia, and no, the relationship between a patient and their doctor is unbreakable, regardless of the patients identity, Mr. James Ironwood."

"So be it." He turned back to me. "Hello young man." He stuck his arm out for a handshake and I replied in kind.

"Would you mind telling me about yourse-

"I won't allow this in my School James!" Ozpin states with an air of force.

"You have no influence over this man Ozpin"

Now's my chance while they're both distracted! I whip my arm out, missing them both as they dodge, but making an opening for the door. I launch off the bed and bound down the hallway with the over-bearing man directly behind me shouting.

I turn left, then right and then right again passing some students by. I see a turn up ahead and a large group of students coming my way. I can tell he's still behind me, so I keep running straight at the group. At the last moment I leap on and off the wall, landing behind the group. I see an exit up ahead and keep sprinting towards it. Upon exiting I realize this is a dead-end with only a cliff ahead.

"HUUAGH." I turn around and see that he managed to push through the entire group.

I look over the cliff to see a familiar forest quite some way down.

I look back one last time and make my decision.

I jump.

* * *

General Ironwood peers into the forest for any obvious movement before giving up.

"I see that you failed in retrieving Mr. Izumi." Ironwood turns around to see Ozpin nonchalantly sipping his coffee.

"So it seems." Ironwood responds.

Ozpin lowers his mug.

"No matter, I"ll get him to cooperate." Ironwood fixes his shirt before walking away.

Unbeknownst to General Ironwood, after he had left, Ozpin jumped down into the Emerald Forests.

* * *

Grimm, just as their name implied, anyone who faced them ill-prepared met a a grim fate. This was not the case.

Shinichi is surrounded by five Ursai, though they are smaller than the last time he encountered Ursai.

At a glance, this would appear to be the first Grimm he has encountered, but upon closer inspection, one can see the fleeting corpses of previous beasts.

One of the Ursai decide to attack, rushing him at full speed, right as the bear is atop him, he rams his hand through its head.

Before the rest of the Grimm attack, he hurls a rock right through the chest of another Ursai.

The rest of them attack en-mass.

* * *

The rest of the bears decide to rush me at once. I speed towards one of them and jump above it, barely avoiding its claws and smash its skull with my transformed arm. I turn around and duck, dodging a literal bear-hug before being forced to back-step and swivel side to side from it's attacks. I jump back away from the Grimm.

I notice a wall ten feet behind and begin running to it.

The bears pursue, as I reach the wall, I run up and launch off it and drive straight through the torso of the beast. I turn around in time to block an attack from it with my right arm, I attempt to transform my left, no reaction. I'm forced to roll left to avoid being crushed, I come across another rock and pick it up. The Grimm attacks once more and I throw the rock, this time it seems to have realized the trick and dodges the rock. The bear smashes into me, knocking me to the ground, it towers over me before delivering the final strike. I roll left and retaliate by kicking it's legs out, I finish it off by impaling it while downed.

I stand victorious and slightly worn-out. I am about to sit down when I hear a noise from the bushes. I face the shrubbery, arm raised.

Out steps a beast unlike any other.

It walked on three legs and . . .

. . .

Was drinking coffee.

"So... you've come to take me back" I remain defensive.

"Yes or no depending on your decision."

"What about the general?"

"James is currently searching, obviously," he motions to me, "he has yet to find you."

"So why are you talking to me then?" Ozpin takes a sip while listening to my question.

"Young man, do you know the purpose of my academy. More importantly, do you know the purpose of a Huntsmen."

Silence is my response.

"I take exceptionally talented adolescents and craft them from small sparks of hope into powerful flames that will guide mankind in its darkest hours: that is what a Huntsmen is."

"I see, you mind telling me about how he discovered my ability though."

"Based on how you handled your previous situations I can tell you are exceedingly intelligent, so I'm sure you must know how expensive it would be to run an academic institute of this scale."

"That much is obvious, but how does it re-

"Let me finish please." He takes another drink. "Me and James have a . . . contract of sorts, I have to pass any non-vital information that may pique his interest in exchange for . . .

"For funding." I discern.

"Precisely, I knew you were a perceptive boy, as long as I do that, Beacon Academy will continue to receive funds from one of his wealthier investors. The contract states I can't tell anyone. The General actually has no real power over you per-say, instead he would likely strike a deal with you, although it's a shame I can't tell you this due to the contract." He turns his back to me.

Having caught on, I reply. "That really is a shame, but none of this explains why **You** are here."

"You are quite correct, so I'll be blunt, while General Ironwood would be able to force you barring human rights, but you don't exist in any records so they won't apply; although I highly doubt he would force you, he can be... stubborn. The true danger lies in the less law-abiding people who have heard of you, information can slip when passed between continents." He turns around to face me. "You have immense potential as a Huntsmen, potential I do not wish to be wasted."

Ozpin began gazing at the partially visible sunset, almost as if he were lost in thought.

"The sun will set soon, at that time, what humanity will need most is a beacon. Beacons are special you see, they aren't simply lights, they attract others toward themselves regardless of whether or not they wish to. My school was given its namesake in hopes of finding one of these individuals."

You," he points to me with his mug-hand, "are one such individual. Did you notice how easily you connected with team RWBY? That is the proof of a true beacon. The reason you were so well-received is because you have likely experienced a great deal more than anyone should, and yet, you stand before me with an unwavering soul; so I'll extend toward you an invitation to me school."

"And if I refuse, then what?"

"Then I will be unable to assist you with any unsavory individuals who may seek you.. Make no mistake, I am not trying to force you into my school, I am simply stating the facts, although I would be delighted if you accepted."

"Hmmmmm. . ."

This really would be my best option, especially with my situation.

"Do you really think I am suited for this?"

"I think the large number of Grimm who previously lived here can at minimum, attest to your physical abilities".

"...I guess I'll have to refer to you as Headmaster Ozpin Grete."

Ozpin smiles faintly. "I'm glad to see that, but you can call simply call me Ozpin if you wish, come along now, we have business to tend to."

* * *

So I'm a student now huh.

I lay alone in my newly appointed room, reminiscing about all that has happened.

Wonder how dad's doing, he must be lonely. . .

Those Ursai, were they weaker than the others or, have I become stronger?

I raise my arm to the sky and transform it.

It feels pretty weird, almost like muscles that are constantly flexed, I change it back.

I should let Yang know I'm a student now, when I see her anyways.

I look to the window.

There, surrounded by blackness, shines a beautiful white crescent. A forlorn reminder that this is not my world.

I should probably sleep.

. . .

I close my eyes and accept the sleep that has been beckoning to me.

* * *

 _"So why do I have to do this?"_

 _"While I do wish I could simply enroll you, other students might find that unfair. I have no time to devise a more complicated trial, so you will be forced to survive Glynda's attacks for ten-minutes, no breaks in between, failure to succeed will equal death."_

 _"If this is just theatrics, then why is there a chance of death"_

 _Ozpin ignores me. "Now begin!"_

 _Gynda launches a flurry of attacks most of which I dodge, except for an ice blast._

 _I break free from the ice before she hurls lightning from the sky. . ._

 _This will be tougher than I expected._

* * *

I wake up to the sound of a whale from a whistle, quite some rooms away though, the hardships of advanced hearing.

I use the restroom and get dressed for my first class that is in fifteen minutes. I grab my recently received scroll and head out for class.

I arrive at History with seven minutes to spare and take a seat.

Around a minute before class starts, I bear witness to team RWBY and co rushing into class.

Yang spots me. "Oh my gosh you're a student now!" She rushes over to me.

"I can't believe you got enrolled, especially after that fiasco in the medical room."

"I wasn't expecting this either."

"Sooo, what do you think of the sc-

"Miss Long, while I can advocate for friendly conversation please do so outside my class." Yang and the rest of them sat down after that.

"Welcome class to another enthralling lesson where we trace the steps of our ancestors, My name is Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck.

"Letusbegin, as we all know Grimm lack a soul and therefore are incapable of most emotions: excluding fear. Fear born from instincts, they will retreat if an enemy is so monstrous that they are intimidated into submission, although they is rare since only the older Grimm are capable of this.

He managed to get around the class at an impressive pace, all while drinking from a thermos.

"We Remnants do not know much if anything about the time before Darkness, but this interesting painting tells a tale that is most unusual." he turns on the screen, showing a drawing of black beasts running from pellets in the sky.

"This is a drawing which I recently recovered, in it we can see the Grimm running from orbs carried on the wind." He points to the bottom right corner. "If you would bring your attention here, you will notice some writing. Unfortunately I can't decipher it all but I am able to read the last line. " _Even the Beasts recognize how ruthless they are even when compared to themselves_."

I notice that the girls are listening intently, some more than others, Weiss and Blake seem to be wholly invested while Yang and Ruby crack jokes every one in a while.

"Grimm are not fearless. this mural stands testament to that fact." He takes another chug.

"I found another one in-fact, sadly, it is extensively damaged." He brings up a picture missing everything from the middle to the left side.

"Here we see humans and Grimm lying side by side, slain, there is text to accompany this one too. " _They are truly the enemy of Mankind and Beast alike._ " most fascinating wouldn't you say. This brings to mind a quote from an artist lost to time. "T _he enemy of my enemy_ _is_ still _my enemy and the enemy of my enemy as well."_

The class was dead silent at this point, not a joke to be heard.

"Based on how they refer to Grimm, I can tell it was before aura or dust was known, as the name Grimm came into use after the discovery. So that is-

His scroll goes off. **DINGDINGIDNG** -all the time for today, class dismissed."

Students began filing out with a few audible whines that "we were at the best part."

Blake walked up to the professor.

"Mr. Oobleck, I really enjoyed today's lecture."

"I'm happy to know you enjoyed it miss Belladonna, please refer to me as doctor though.

"... What do you think it was that made the Grimm so scared?"

"Honestly, I have no clue, but I hope we may never face them." He replied despondently.

I check my scroll and see Grimm studies is next on my schedule in eight minutes, I head out immediately.

As I'm walking I take note of the other students when I notice, some of them have ears. Not human ears but rather, furry animal ears, I also note that some of them have tails.

What are they exactly? While enveloped in these thoughts I almost miss someone call me. "Young man?"

I look up to see a slightly rounded man with grey hair and a mustache. "Yes." I reply.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were walking in the direction as me, would you happen to be heading to Grimm studies?"

"Yeah, are you Professor Port?"

"Why yes! My you are perceptive, just like myself.

"I'm actually pretty interested in learning more about the Grimm, how many types would you say there are?"

"Well my boy, even with my vast experience I have yet to uncover the many types that still lie in hiding."

"What is on the agenda today, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Not at all, in fact you're hunger for further understanding of the beasts fills me with passion. I was going to force the class through another one of my many tales-don't tell them I said that, but you have inspired me to dedicate the entire duration of class to one specific marvel."

We reached the classroom, the professor opened the door for me. "After you mister Izumi."

Not long after I sat down, team RWBY came in and each one looked, well, they look reluctant to be here. After all the students entered, Port began.

"Welcome young Huntsmen and Huntresses, today I was going to regale you all with another account from my past, that was until I ran into our latest addition to class, Mr. Shinichi Izumi. As a result, I have decided to focus the entire class on one specific Grimm.

I notice team RWBY give me a thumbs up upon the news.

He brought up an illustration of a giant lizard Grimm with an armored skull. "This is a Gorger."

"As you can see, this Grimm is fairly large, around twice the size of a death stalker. It's name comes from it's signature ability of eating to replenish energy. Once a Gorger swallows something, it will likely never be seen again since the acid in it's stomach can melt the strongest of metals. Gorgers can eject their own stomach acid in a jet for ranged attacks. They secrete a chemical from their tongue that, when mixed with the acid, erupts into flames upon contact with the air." Some "oooohs" can be heard.

"A Gorger is a particularly difficult Grimm to handle, not only are the scales extremely strong, but it will regenerate if allowed to eat. There is even a myth of a Gorger so large that it ate part of the moon and then went to sleep for eternity inside of it. This brings us to another trait of Gorgers, which is also why they are rare. A Gorger will sleep for as long as they possibly can, this usually means until someone awakens them."

A girl with red hair raised her hand. "Excuse me sir but, does the Gorger have any weakness?"

"Excellent question miss Nikos, there is in fact a weakness to the Gorger: It's the stomach."

Weiss speaks this time. "But wouldn't that mean it has no weakness since you would be melted sooner than you could kill it from inside?"

"That's exactly why it's so dangerous, it would be higher on the list of deadly Grimm if not for it's sloth-like qualities."

He looks at his watch before announcing, "Sadly that is all the time we have for today."

Students began filing out fast.

As I got up, team RWBY comes over.

Yang comes and pats me on the head, ruining my hair. "You did good Shinichi."

"Am I a dog now," I fix my hair, "and what did I do?"

Professor Port walks up behind Yang.

"You diverted another boring story from professor po-

The Professor winks at me before, "AHEM!" Yang slowly twists her head around, coming face to face with man himself.

"Young woman, I don't appreciate being talked about like that." He looks to me. "Mister Izumi, did you enjoy the class?"

"Yeah, it was very informative."

"It is good to know that there are those in my class who enjoy themselves." He looks toward Yang, then leaves.

" _It's not my fault that they are boring_." She grumbles.

I head to the cafeteria while Yang is busy mumbling to herself.

* * *

On the way there I check my scroll and see my last two classes are Dust and Aura application with Echunis Peach, and Combat Sparring with Glynda Goodwitch. I grab a tray and pick my portions, I walk to a table farthest from the students and sit down.

Team RWBY along with another team come and sit at my table, wonder how they managed to find me?

"I see you've brought company".

"Yep." Yang replies with a pop at the end.

"The red head is Pyrrha Nikos, _"Pleasure to meet you"_ green stripe is Lie Ren, _"Greetings"_ the pinkette is Nora Valkyrie, _"Hiya"_ and blondy is Jaune Arc who is also the leader of team JNPR."

He comes up to me. "I heard about you from Yang, so is it true?" They all intensified their gaze on me.

"Is what true."

"That you can transform your arm without an au-I cover his mouth

"Where did you hear that?" I glare at him.

He points at...Yang, of course.

"Yang, who says I don't have an aura."

"The doctor did when she was talking to you, so did Professor Goodwitch."

"Then they were both wrong." "Hernupihrmhurhnd." I look to Jaune and see he's struggling to remove my hand from his face so I pull it back."

"Dude you have an insane grip." He wheezes out while panting.

Pyrrha grabs my hand. "I can confirm you have yet to unlock your aura."

". . . Sigh, fine, I can morph it without aura just don't go spreading this around."

"That's. . . SO COOL!" Ruby yells. "That means your body is a weapon right?"

"I guess." I shrug my shoulders, I never thought about it that way.

She suddenly becomes downtrodden, "I wish my body was a weapon."

Pyrrha talks this time. "I must admit that I too am curious as to what it looks like."

Yang and Ruby start chanting. "SHOW US SHOW US SHOW US SHOW US SHOW US. . . the others start joining to the point of attracting the attention of some other students.

"Fine, first though, how does one go about unlocking their aura?"

"That's easy, you just need someone with aura to unlock it for you, Pyrrha did it for Jaune." Yang places a hand on Jaune's head.

I look to her. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all, give me your hands.

For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

I begin glowing a blood red right after she finishes, it fades after a few seconds.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel..good."

Yang grabs me by the shoulder and begins shaking me. "Now that you got what you wanted, give us what we want."

"Here." I try to transform my lower arm, instead I transform the entire arm all the way up to the shoulder.

" **WHOAH!"**

"That's so amaaaazing!" Ruby begins examining my arm from different angles. "Can I touch it?" she looks at me pleadingly.

"Sure, you can even punch it if you want." She promptly latches onto it.

"Yang this feels just like your arm but like a hundred times more muscly."

"Let me see," she proceeds to start punching it, "damn, what is that made of?" She asks while shaking her fists.

"Umm," Jaune speaks up. "What can you do with that exactly?"

"Hm. . . I could tell you, but we happen to have Combat Sparring today, so, would you rather I tell you or show you?"

* * *

That took longer than expected. How was it, was it great or was the grammar un-parasightly. . . I apologize. Being serious though, I would love to know.

Now for the info bits:

Echunis, Eh-chew-nis, is a play on the word etunaz, which means giant. The name is basically Giant Peach, a reference to James and The Giant Peach.

I decided to make Port a little cooler than most fanfics depict him, they all make him a pervert as well... so yeah I decided to take his joke as just that. For the record I did this because it doesn't make sense to make him appear as a useless old pervert, he's an experienced hunter, so he must be capable at the least.

That's all for the info bits so I'll move on.

I actually have a deep dark secret.

I don't really like RWBY. I like premise but a large portion of the pacing is ham-fisted and I wish they fleshed out the world and characters more, which is something I'll try to do. A real problem is the animation, it's bad, hand's down. Anyone who knows about character movements or just human psychology knows that a large portion of information is obtained through body language. The characters barely convey anything and their stiff and awkward movements ruin a lot of serious scenes. I'm guessing that they were trying something new with the animation but trying new things shouldn't come at the cost of the aesthetics. Despite my rambling about the show, I actually kinda like it, enough to make a fanfic anyways.

I actually think that RWBY is a perfect show for a fan-fiction, they don't really give much information on the setting and as a result the world is open which allows for a lot of possibilities. That's enough of my incoherent crap. I will leave you with an over-used and quite obnoxious phrase that a lot of fanfics say.

Don't like, don't read! Ya baka, it's not like I want you to read or anything!

Okay, so maybe that was abridged a bit but whatever, see ya later(not really because I can't see through your screen, that would be weird) and stay frosty.


	5. Coco and Some Cake

Hello again, this one took longer to get out, sorry about that.

IDORP(refer to chapter 4)

Enjoy.

* * *

"Make sure you put a show on for us champ." Yang smacked me on the back. I walk through the hallway leading to the arena. It was impressive to say the least, it was a level lower than the rest of the floor, so the students watched from around the ceiling.

I now stood in the center next to Glynda.

"Who would like to challenge Mr. Izumi?" she announced.

. . .

"I'll take him on." a girl wearing a beret with sunglasses jumped down into the arena. She walked up to me before lowering her glasses to make eye contact. "Names Coco, leader of team CFVY.

"Nice to meet you, shall we get this started."

"Mr. Izumi, I feel inclined to warn you that Ms. Adel happens to be a second-year."

"Okay, that's fine."

"...Alright then."

"Uhh, are you gonna get your weapon?" Coco lazily points a finger at me.

"I don't have one." I reply.

Glynda glides to the top of the arena before announcing.

"Get ready." Pictures of us accompanied by gauges appear on a on a large monitor far above.

"Begin!"

I launch forward, lead by my transformed arm, I aim to strike her across the chest. She deflects my blow, with a purse of all things.

I step back. She slams her purse on me from above, I block only to be pushed back.

"Is that all you got hot shot?" She smirks.

"You should come over here and find out."

"..I have a better idea, I'll just finish this from over here." Her purse transforms into a not-so mini, minigun and she begins firing.

I swiftly transform my other arm before the bullets hit.

* * *

Dust, that was all anyone could see. Coco was about to transform her gun back, but a glance at the monitor above prevented her.

"Aww man, I was really hoping Shinichi could beat her." Yang stated, clearly disappointed.

Weiss commented. "You would be hard-pressed to find a first-year that could beat a second-year."

. . .

The crowd was silent as a grave.

"Why is she still standing there?"

Phyrra was the one to answer her. "Yang, if you wouldn't mind taking a look up there." She pointed to the monitor above.

As everyone looked up they were all shocked stiff. Shinichi's aura was still green, only a dent was present.

Everyone peered into the arena, not a single person blinked, and then, the dust was blown away: revealing Shinichi.

. . . .

"Is he..holding the bullets in his hand!" Weiss announced.

Sure enough, there in his hands were the bullets launched at him.

* * *

"These are quite a few bullets, must have been expensive."

"Yep, so now you owe me."

"Oh, and what exactly would you like lady Coco?"

"Nothing special, just an evening lunch at the nearby cafe."

"Fine...but only if you beat me." I drop all the bullets.

"Now that's more like it."

She transforms her gun back and begins speeding towards me.

I change my fingers into whips and slash them at her, forcing her to jump back.

"I can see why you wouldn't need a weapon with that kind of ability."

"Thanks."

She comes at me again and I swipe at her once more, only this time she takes the hit and smashes me in the chests knocking me down.

I instinctively roll left avoiding her as she destroys the ground. I stand back up just in time to begin blocking her attacks.

I recover from a drop kick by cartwheeling backwards. I fly forward with a punch aimed at her face, which she blocks. I grab her by the purse and slam her into the immediate wall.

I get ready to end this until-

"I concede." She states before dusting herself off.

I look up at the monitor and see that her aura is almost in the red.

She places a hand on my shoulder. "Looks like you got out of treating me champ." She begins walking away.

"Five-clock tomorrow at the statue." I tell her.

She turns around surprised.

"I said that if you won I would treat you, that doesn't mean I won't treat you if I win."

She takes her glasses off and walks up to me. She pulls me down by my tie and looks straight into my eyes.

"It's not nice to trick a girl like that you know."

She relinquishes her grip on me and continues walking away until.

"Oh, and make sure you dress snazzy, can't have my date looking bad."

Glynda announces me as the winner to a crowd much more interested in what just happened.

* * *

"Wow Coco, It's rare of you to ask someone out." Says a girl with brown rabbit ears.

"It's also rare that someone beats me."

A young man with dark skin and red hair appears but remains silent.

"Though I wish that he showed me more of his abilities."

"Are you trying to say that wasn't his full ability?" The red head asked.

"Positive, I was able to confirm my suspicion at the end when I looked him in the eyes. He probably could have beat me right when we started, not to mention his aura was barely touched."

"Or maybe you are being hard on yourself Coco." A tall man calls out from in front of them.

"Maybe, but either way, I got a lunch to prep for."

* * *

"You were amazing out there. I mean, you took down a second-year, not many people can say that you know." Ruby said while slowly eating a cookie.

"I must admit that you were impressive out there." Weiss complemented.

"And you even scored an evening with The Coco Adel, you sure are quite the smooth talker." Yang began elbowing me in the ribs.

"I'm just socializing Yang, we'll just chat and enjoy some coffee."

"Hmmm, are you sure you won't be enjoying some hot and steamy cocoa instead." She said the last parts provocatively. Blake, Weiss and surprisingly Ruby all turned pink at the comment.

"Yang!" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby began sputtering. "Wha-wh-is that true Shinichi?"

"Don't listen to her Ruby. Anyway, I'll be heading to my room for the night so see ya later." I waved at them while walking away.

. . .

I touch my scroll to the door unlocking it. I look around the bare room, I really should decorate it sometime. I head to the bathroom to wash up before changing into shorts: no shirt.

I wonder what "dress snazzy" accounts for exactly. Guess I'll have to get some new clothes before we meet up.

* * *

I stand before the statue, dressed in light-grey pants along with a white button-up undershirt and a blue over-shirt. I'm pretty fortunate that Ozpin gave me some money.

"Not too bad, you pass."

I turn around to face Coco, who definitely dressed for the occasion. The beret were still present, but everything else was different.

She had on a form-fitting coco-brown turtleneck that was accented by a light grey knitted infinity scarf. Below that was a long draping skirt that was colored olive-green. She also had a large silver sash around her waist, and last were the black black high-heel-boots with a dark brown trimming.

"Thanks, although I'm starting to think I under-dressed after looking at you."

She hooks an arm around mine and we begin walking arm in arm.

"Honey, next to me, everyone is under-dressed."

We board a bullhead heading towards down-town.

* * *

We both look at the cafe menu after being seated at a table near the back.

"Have you been here before."

She sets the menu down. "No, I've been meaning to, so this is an excuse to try it out."

"I see, anything peak your interest?"

"Yep, I'll be getting the chocolate lava cake."

"Sounds good, I'll get that as well." I call a waiter over.

"Have you decided on what you will be ordering?"

"We'll both be getting the chocolate lava cake and as for drinks." I look over to her.

"I'll be having your specialty float."

"Make that two."

"Okay, I'll be back with your order shortly."

After the waiter left I began looking around the cafe. High ceilings with low hanging lights and dim lighting. The colors are mostly black, brown and dark orange. I'm cut from my viewing by Coco.

"Sooo, why did you decide to become a hunter?"

"I ...have nothing better to do I suppose." She snorts in response.

"Not to save the world or become a grand hero, but instead just because you, "have nothing better to do", gotta admit, that's a new one for me."

"Pretty much, why did you become one?"

"That would be telling."

"You know it's not fair to ask without answering right."

"Here comes our order." She tucks the subject away with those words.

"Here you go." The waiter places down our cakes and floats.

"Let's dig in." she states before piercing the cake with her fork.

She puts a hand to her mouth. "This is pretty good."

I take a bite before agreeing with her. "Yeah." I take a sip of the soda. "The float also tastes pretty good." She takes a drink after hearing me.

She puts her drink down and asks. "So, tell me about yourself." She says with a hand supporting her chin.

"Nothing much to say really, I like all the usual things, I'm actually more boring than you think."

"You were most certainly not boring in our fight yesterday. Were you trained at Signal?"

"Nope, Ozpin just invited me to Beacon."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Wow, well that is something, it's pretty rare to be bumped ahead like the leader of team RWBY, but to just pass everything in-between."

"He said that he saw something inside me."

"Hmm...I can agree with that statement."

"What do you mean?"

"..I'll get straight to the point. Were you holding back during our fight."

"And if I said I wasn't, what wou-"

"Then I would know you're lying."

"Why bother asking me then."

"I just wanna hear you say it." She places her fork down, having finished her cake.

"Fine, I was holding back."

"See, now was that so hard."

"So you're not upset?"

"I am, a little bit anyways. But I'm also a little thankful, I mean you already thrashed me while holding back, so you probably would have destroyed me at full power."

"I see." I move onto my soda after finishing the cake.

"Although, I've been wondering, what exactly is your semblance?"

"It's...kind of weird." I drink the last of the float. "It is basically body manipulation. I can change parts of my body into what you saw in the arena and then some."

"Sounds useful, must be taxing to use."

"Depends on the type."

"What are the others?"

I grasp my hands together, fingers intertwine. "Sorry but, "That would be telling."

"Are you sure you wanna play that game with me?"

The waiter comes and gives us the receipt. I place the necessary lien and get up.

"How about we continue this conversation somewhere else?"

"..Fine, but don't think that you are getting out of answering my question that easy."

"How course not."

"How about I pay next time?" She waves around her wallet.

"Sure I guess." I shrug my shoulders.

"Good, then it's a deal and a date." We leave the cafe

* * *

"Please explain to me why we are shopping?"

"Because, you need more clothes than just, that." She points at my attire.

"Firstly, I happen to like these clothes, secondly, I don't have enough money for these." I hold up two piles of clothes.

"Think of this as my reward."

"This...is a pretty expensive reward." We step up to the cashier. The cashier gets surprised when she looks up.

"Oh my! It's great to see you again Ms. Adel."

"Likewise Zalota." Coco hands her the clothes

"I'm happy to inform you that your accessories and clothing have been fast-selling." She hands Coco back the clothes after scanning them.

"Glad to hear that." Coco hands her some lien.

"Well then, see you next time Zalota." They both wave as we leave the store.

"So you have your own clothing that you sell."

"Of course! Everything I wear is hand made and designed."

"You have time to do that and train at Beacon?"

She twirls around to face me, her skirt winding around as a result.

"I don't have time, I make it." She turns back around and continues walking.

We eventually reach the bullhead and enter.

* * *

"You know I can't pay you back for this right?" I hold the bags up.

She walks right up to me, her face inches from mine.

"You can make it up to me by wearing them." She proceeds to walk to the dorms, she speaks one last line before disappearing.

"After all, men look best when dressed, and I heard you weren't too dressed when you first arrived." Then she takes a corner and is gone.

Guess the news of me spread...Whatever, I should probably get to my room. We stayed out for three and a half hours.

As I passed a room a could hear what sounded like RWBY screaming, guess that's their room.

I close the door of my room with a soft 'cluck'. I pull the clothes out of the bags and hang them up.

I follow my nightly routine before laying in bed. I close my eyes and turn over.

And over and over and over.

I just can't fall asleep, I place a hand over my heart. Why is it beating so fast, why do I feel so anxious.

"whats happening to me" I speak to none but myself.

I wasn't like this until this evening. . .

* * *

As usual, comments are appreciated.

Big thanks to everyone who followed and favorited. Especially to the reviewers.

SilentXD7, ultima-owner and MarkAntimony, whose comments I couldn't read until three days ago due to a bug.

Also, If you wouldn't mind MarkAntimony, could you be more specific about which part of the chapters feel jarring. I re-read them and I do notice that they are kinda weird and I noticed a few things I can fix, but some advice would really help.

Info:

the shoes are chelseas with a little bit of a heel.

Zalota is a slight play on the Russian word for gold zoloto

Info End.

How did you like Shinichi's interaction with Coco? I was actually gonna have him fight Nora or Blake but decided on Coco when I thought up the cafe scene.

I finally binge-watched the rest of RWBY(which wasn't too hard considering the episode length) and I actually noticed that the animation got better near the end. It wasn't miraculous but I still give them props for getting better.

========================SPOILERS-SPOILERS-SPOILERS-SPOILERS-SPOILERS-SPOILERS-SPOILERS===========================

Although I'm calling bull on Pyrra's death. Not because she died but because of the pacing. I could get super deep into pacing and theming but that would make this two-thousand word chapter six-thousand, so I'll only mention one part. Weiss makes some Glyphs for Ruby to run up and ten that we can see in the shot.

Ruby clears almost five on them within seconds, so I'll say that in four seconds she runs five Glyphs. The scene shifts back to the fight and after almost an entire minute Ruby shows up. If I use my previously mentioned run time for her and assume the tower is thirty Glyphs high, then Ruby should have been up the tower at around twenty-four seconds which is a lot less then a minute. Now even if I increase the height of the tower to say..twice as much, she still would have made it in time.

One of the most annoying things about the scene is how easy of a fix it would have been. Just continue to show the fight and near the end switch over to Ruby and Weiss and then switch back.

Maybe the tower is insanely high at about eighty Glyphs who knows(I doubt it).

That's enough of my gripes. One last comment before I go. I have an alt account called RampantWriting(Quite the shameless plug-in) where I will switch the story over to at the next chapter. During this switch-over the story will be on both channels until I take it off this one.

The reason I have an alt account is simply because I can't access this ones email due to me losing the password.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time.


End file.
